Emerge
by Ezzie Valentine
Summary: RomanceDramaCitrus Tifa comes to terms with the fact that she and Cloud will never be more than friends and spends time with Vincent. After beginning a relationship with a man she meets in Nibelheim and the relationship soon takes a turn for the worse.
1. Dreams

Emerge

By Ezri-Candy

Disclaimer: As much as I really…REALLY wish that I did, I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of its characters, Square-Enix does…However, I cannot be blamed if Vincent, Sephy, Reno, Reeve, Tseng or Cloud decide to come to me on their own free will. They have more fun with me anyway {Wink} I could be persuaded to 'lend' them to those who review, hint, hint.

Summary: Tifa comes to terms with the fact that she and Cloud will never be more than friends and begins spending time with Vincent. She starts a new relationship with a man she meets in Nibelheim and the relationship soon takes a turn for the worse. Contains Citrus…you've been warned.

Chapter 1: Dreams

Burgundy eyes closed momentarily, hidden behind ghostly pale eyelids. A small shaking hand rose and pushed chocolate colored strands of hair behind an ear. A sigh was released as Tifa sat alone at her kitchen table thinking about the recent changes that her life had taken.

Sephiroth and Jenova were now no more and the meteor that had loomed in the heavens above was destroyed thanks to the efforts Avalanche and its martyr, Aerith Gainsborough. Aerith gave her life protecting the planet while summoning the hidden power of the holy materia in order to destroy the meteor call upon by Sephiroth and Jenova. She was the last Cetra, sworn to protect the planet at all costs…no matter how great.

For three months after the meteor, Tifa Lockheart and her childhood friend, Cloud Strife, lived together in the small town of Nibelheim. Despite the martial artist's deepest desires, their relationship remained platonic, but the pair was as close as brother and sister. Of course he loved her, but not in the way that she wanted him too.

They talked about everything with one another and though Tifa's unrequited feelings for him brought her pain, she was also just happy to have him in her life. One of the most prevalent subjects that the blond swordsman would talk to her about was Aerith. Don't get her wrong, she loved the emerald eyed girl, just as she loved the other female member of Avalanche, Yuffie Kisaragi, and would give anything to see her alive and well. However, when he talked to her about his love for the beautiful Cetra, it hurt. But she would not let her pain stand in the way of his happiness so together, they thought of possible ways to bring her back.

Eventually, that proved to be unnecessary.

A few nights before a scheduled trip to Cosmo Canyon to search the extensive libraries there for was to resurrect her, something strange happened, and she would never forget that night and the events that followed.

=-=Flashback=-=

Cloud stood from his chair at the kitchen table and walked behind Tifa's seat. He wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug and gave her a quick peck on the top of her head. "Thanks for everything Teef. I am glad that you suggested we check with Nanaki and the elders about Aerith."

Her heart fluttered from the brief and innocent contact but she quickly pushed that down. "No problem Cloud, that's what friends are for right?"

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm heading off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

She stood from her spot and walked toward him. "Wait, I'm coming too." He draped his arm over her shoulders as they made their way to the upper floor of her childhood home.

He stopped in front of her parent's former room and opened the door. "Night Teef."

Tifa hid a slightly shuddering sigh. "Goodnight Cloud."

The fighter entered her room, quietly closing the door behind her. She pulled back the sheets and crawled into her bed. The ache of their contact was slowly beginning to subside as she pulled the blankets up to her chin. 'It will get easier…one day I will be able to be near him without feeling pain.' She thought and closed her wine-colored eyes, quickly falling into a deep sleep.

Tifa felt a cold breeze kiss her face and shivered. She pulled to blankets over her head, blocking the draft, but her eyes snapped open and she sprung out of her bed. Her eyes widened when she saw the other beds, neatly lined up next to hers and holding the seven sleeping members of Avalanche.

She walked to the nearest bed and sat on the edge. Her mind was in a jumble and her hand was shaking as she reached down to shake the beds occupant, the seventeen year old ninja, Yuffie.

"Yuffie wake up." She whispered to the sleeping girl.

No response.

"YUFFIE!" She yelled to the ninja. "I know you can hear me, WAKE UP!" she shook the girl once more but all Yuffie did was yawn and bury her head deeper into her pillow as a small trail of drool escaped the corner of her mouth.

Tifa frowned. 'What in the hell is going on? Where are we?' She questioned herself as she tried to rouse the men sleeping in the other beds.

She sat on her bed, huffing in defeat. The area they were in was pure white and not one sound could be heard. It was odd, when she went to wake Barret, who usually sounded like a buzz saw when asleep, she heard nothing though she could feel the deep rumble in his chest.

Tifa looked around the area then she froze. Her hair stood on end and goosebumps appeared on her arms. There was a presence in the area but she could not locate it. Her heart began to pound in her chest as fear began to dominate all of her senses.

_"Do not be afraid."_ A melodic voice said.

The room was engulfed in a blinding green light and the once silent room was filled with a horrible screeching sound. Tifa closed her eyes tight from the intense light and shielded her ears of the earsplitting sound. The sound finally died down and she tentatively removed her hands from her ears and opened her eyes slowly. She glanced at her new surroundings with her mouth agape. She shook her head and brought her small hands up to rub her eyes not believing what she saw.

The eight beds were now lined up along the main path leading to the Forgotten City. Tifa began walking towards the lake as if being pulled there by some unseen force. She tried to resist, but to no avail. Her body continued up the path and stopped before the shimmering lake in front of the large shell building. Her legs began to move, causing her to walk into the frigid waters of the lake until she was submerged to her waist. Tifa's head tilted towards the sky involuntarily and she was bathed in a shimmering white light. The cold sensation of the water was replaced by warmth and she felt a smile grace her lips.

The melodic voice rang out once more. _"Come child. Bring the others."_

Tifa nodded.

_"Wake up."_

=-=End Dream=-=

Tifa sat up in her bed and rushed out of her room accidentally bumping into Cloud as he came plowing from his room. They both looked at one another, startled and confused.

"You too?" She asked and he nodded.

Cloud opened his mouth speak, when they heard the shrill ringing of the two PHS that were charging in the kitchen. They rushed downstairs and answered only to hear the confused voices of their friends retelling their dream. Someone knocked at the door and Tifa moved to it still speaking to a screeching Yuffie only to find Vincent standing there, sans cape, with a confused but tired look in his eyes.

Tifa let the gunman in as another high-pitched sound that came through her phone she pulled it away from her ear. "Yuffs stop yelling! Hold on for a minute but don't hang up." Tifa spoke into the phone.

Vincent looked at the fighter. "I assume you have also experienced what I have?" He asked in his usual quiet monotone.

"Yeah. Everyone was asleep and I couldn't wake anyone up. A bright green light filled the room and the I was being drawn into the lake."

Cloud walked over to the gunman and the fighter with his PHS still to his ear. "Yeah Cid, we really need to check it out ASAP…I know it's the middle of the night but…oh okay, see you in an hour."

Cloud looked over to the grandfather clock and saw that it was just after midnight. "Well, we better gear up, Cid will be here soon to take us to the Forgotten City."

Vincent nodded and went for the door to fetch his cloak and the Death Penalty. "I will return shortly."

"Just come in Vincent, I'll leave the door unlocked." He nodded to her and swiftly left the home. "Cloud call Barret and Nanaki back, I'll let Yuffie and Reeve know." Tifa said placing the phone to her ear once more.

"Yuffie, get ready, we'll be there to pick you up shortly. See you then." She hung up and relayed the message to Reeve as well asking him where they should pick him up. Despite everything that was going on, she was extremely amused to hear him admit sheepishly that he was also in Wutai. 'I just have to get the details from the world's greatest ninja herself.' She thought as she raced back up to her room.

Tifa was able to squeeze the desired information from the small ninja on the short trip. Apparently, Yuffie and Reeve were dating and both were extremely happy together. The fighter smiled as they approached the lake. 'There's a little age difference, but that doesn't matter when you're in love…I'm happy for them.' She thought to herself as they came to a stop before the water.

Said ninja looked around. "So we came, what do we do now?"

They all shrugged.

"I guess we wait." Tifa said quietly.

Yuffie walked over to Reeve and leaned against him and he draped his arm over her shoulders. The sight made Tifa grin. 'They are cute together.' She thought.

Ten minutes passed and various whispers were heard around the small group of heroes when they heard a muffled voice and froze.

"I just got out of a freezing lake only to have to hop into more freezing water to get _you_ my dear friend." To everyone's amazement, Aerith Gainsborough strolled out of the shell building behind the lake, holding her white materia up and examining it with one hand and wringing a corner of her soaking wet dress with the other as she walked. She stopped suddenly and looked towards the lake to find her friends standing there frozen like statues with their mouths hanging wide open. Even Vincent was shocked but did not display his as noticeably as the others.

Aerith walked over to the group and smiled. "Hey you guys…I missed you all so much…" They all remained frozen in place. She walked over the brown haired man standing next to Yuffie and looked up to him with a smile. "You must be Reeve. Nice to finally meet you."

Yuffie broke from her trance and leapt forward catching the young Cetra by surprise. "Aerith!!!" She hugged the dripping pink woman for all that she was worth.

Tifa also ran forward with tears in her eyes. The two women embraced the flower girl tears flowing freely. "I am so glad you came back to us Aer."

Aerith's tears were also flowing freely also. "I'm glad to be back."

Reluctantly, the girls separated as the men stepped forward to greet the young woman who meant so much to them all. Vincent was the second to last to step forward.

"Aerith, I am please to see that you are well. You were missed." He said sincerely.

Aerith wrapped her arms around his waist then looked up to the tall gunman. "It's good to see you again Vincent."

Vincent stepped near Tifa and Cloud entered Aerith's sight.

The swordsman's chest was heaving with emotion that he could barely contain. "Aerith…" he said, his voice extremely choked. "I can't believe it…"

The flower girl rushed forward and embraced the blond fiercely. "By the planet, I missed you so much Cloud." Her muffled voice emanated from his chest.

"Aerith, I love you so much."

The group watched as the two destined souls of their friends were finally reunited. Tifa had tears of both pain and happiness flowing from her eyes when she felt a warm gloved hand give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Vincent Valentine looked deep into her burgundy eyes in silent support and Tifa gratefully accepted leaning closer to the stoic gunman drawing strength from simply being in his presence.

=-=End Flashback=-=

Tifa wiped away a few stray tears. It's not that often that one of the happiest moments in your life is also one of the saddest.

When they retuned to Nibelheim, Tifa invited Aerith to stay with her in her home. Over the three months that the trio lived in the small home, and in the beginning, Aerith had told her that she felt horrible about stepping in the middle of what she and Cloud had, but Tifa told the flower girl that she supported Aerith and Cloud's relationship and that he was like a brother to her.

Tifa's words had made Aerith feel more at ease and the pair spent a lot of time together doing things together and just talking and when it was possible for Wutai's future leader, Yuffie would venture from Wutai and visit her closest friends. Cloud and Aerith moved into his mother's home, which was conveniently next-door.

Surprisingly, Tifa and Vincent spent time together from time to time, sometimes doing nothing but sitting with one another reading or writing, going for walks and they did talk occasionally, but for them, verbal communication wasn't a necessity. With Vincent's presence, the pain subsided to a tolerable level, but it was still there. As time past, the martial artist went on a few dates before meeting Thomas Callahan.

Things had started off so well with the russet haired man. He was kindhearted, loving and quite shy, all traits that Tifa found to be endearing. The six months of their relationship were normal. Their relationship was not as perfect as that of Cloud and Aerith but she was happy. She had someone who loved her and three good friends who lived nearby.

The swordsman and the flower girl liked Thomas and thought he was good for Tifa. Vincent, well that was another story. The gunman showed no emotion towards the man Tifa was dating, but Tifa knew otherwise. She knew that he did not like Thomas one bit, but couldn't understand why. As the months passed, Vincent began distancing himself from the new couple and though Tifa would go visit him at the Mansion, she did miss his company and it hurt her to see someone that she had come to care for so deeply, begin to pull away. If it was possible, Tifa would have wanted to begin a relationship with the gunman, but four things held her back:

_One_: she didn't know how Vincent would react if she were to tell him of her feelings. She didn't want to ruin their friendship.

_Two_: she wasn't sure about how Vincent felt about her.

_Three_: there was his past relationship with Lucrecia. She didn't know if still mourning for the woman who had used and cheated on him.

_Four_: she was already in a relationship and one thing she did not believe in was cheating.

It was when she started visiting Vincent at his home and going out to spend time with Aerith that things between her and Thomas began to change. She would come home after going to see Vincent to find Thomas; having used the key she gave him, sitting on the couch waiting for her to return, with drink in hand.

Things began to get progressively worse. He begun to isolate Tifa from her friends and accuse her of cheating if she left the house for extended periods of time, especially if she had been to see Vincent. So she spent most of her time in her home.

Though he had not harmed her, he was becoming increasingly violent both physically and verbally. She was beginning to fear him. Just last week, she was late coming back from a shopping trip with Aerith and when she shut the door; she barely missed being hit in the head with by a flying beer bottle. He came up and pinned her against the door, his breath wreaking of alcohol, demanding to know why she was late and who it was that she was screwing behind his back. She denied doing anything but shopping with Aerith. Of course he didn't believe her and stormed from the house.

Tifa sat at her kitchen table wringing her hands partially out of fear of Thomas and partially because she had never broken up with anyone where it didn't end on good terms. She couldn't take it anymore. The stress and anxiety caused by being with the brown haired man was making her physically ill and she missed her friends. She had to get out and as soon as he came through that door, she would tell him.

AN: Okay my lovely, lovely readers…that was chapter one for ya. I was sitting at work and just started writing things down and came up with the idea for this story. That was about three days ago and I really like how this chapter came out. I planned to bring Aerith back but I didn't know how to do it.

Please let me know what you think of this story and Aerith's resurrection and then check out the AN at the end of the story.

Ciao,

Ezri-Candy


	2. Run

Chapter 2: Run

Warning: This chapter contains domestic violence, if you cannot read thing of this nature, please go to the next chapter.

Thomas staggered through the door and tripped on his own two feet, smashing into the ground. "Shit!"

Tifa stood watched him stagger into the kitchen with disgust. Why she didn't do this earlier, she would never know.

He walked behind her and began kissing the back of neck and pulling her to her feet. "Hey babe, how 'bouts we go upstairs…" He said in a slurred voice as he pressed his hardened flesh against her sculpted rear as he fondled her breasts. His foul breath and overall stench worked its way into her nose.

Tifa quelled the nausea that threatened to bring the bile from her stomach as she pulled out of his arms. "No Thomas, we need to talk." She said in a calm but firm tone. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

He gave a maniacal laugh. "What did you say? Would you mind repeating that?"

Tifa stood her ground. "I said that I don't think that we should see each other anymore."

He sneered at her. "Oh, I see…so now you decide to leave me for your fuck buddy."

Her eyes narrowed at him and her fists clinched. "Thomas I've told you time and time again that there is nobody else!"

Thomas circled the table and Tifa moved opposite him, keeping a distance between them. "I knew this day would come sooner or later so I prepared…" He said cryptically. "So you've been letting the vampire fuck you…I should have know that I couldn't trust a slut like you." The madness in his eyes was clearly visible.

"Apparently your booze soaked brain can't process the truth. I have never cheated on you. Vincent and I are purely friends." She paused for a moment, letting her anger take over. "You know what Thomas, you're an goddamn idiot! I want you to get your crap and get the hell out of my house!"

Thomas became enraged and flipped to kitchen table over as he charged at her. Tifa ran for the living room and almost made it to the door, when she felt his body slamming against hers sending them crashing to the floor. They began to struggle and he made it to a sitting position right on her chest.

She struggled to get free, but the weight that he was putting on her stomach was making it hard for her to draw in sufficient air. He brought his hand up and slapped her hard twice in succession. "Whore! You think that after all I've done for you that you can just up and leave?! No darlin' I'm not letting you go that easily." He said bringing his hand up and making a fist and bringing it down, hard against her jaw.

Tifa's eyes flashed with rage. She made a fist of her own and brought it up with incredible force, pulverizing Thomas' nose. Blood showered on her as he rolled off her, moaning in pain. Tifa rose to her feet and kicked him square in the ribs. She quickly turned for the door and managed to get it cracked open but froze when she heard a familiar click.

"Hold it right there, bitch!" He said, climbing to his feet. His nose was badly misshapen as blood continued to pour from it. In his right hand he held a sleek black handgun as he clutched his aching ribs with the other. "You really thought you were gonna get away? No, I told you that I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later. Any you know what? I'm not going to let any other man have you. You are mine." He said breathing harshly through his mouth.

She backed up slowly towards the door. "So what, you're gonna kill me? Thomas, you've really lost it. You need help."

He gave her an evil smile. "Maybe…I just thought I'd let you know, after I'm done with you, I'm going for your friends next starting with that dumb blond and that naive flower girl…but oh, I'm saving the best for last. I'm really going to enjoy killing your fuck buddy, Valentine."

She looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't! I don't know why you won't believe what I'm telling you! Vincent and I are not fucking!" She screamed.

He let out an insane cackle. "I would and I am. I guess I should get started." He aimed the gun at her but she threw open the slightly ajar front door and ran.

"You can't run!" He shouted from inside of the house.

Tifa ran past Cloud and Aerith's home and past the Mansion. She knew that if she attempted to seek shelter with them, his promise to murder her friends would become a reality, so she ran to the trail leading to the Nibel Mountains with him hot on her trail, despite his injured ribs.

She felt like she had been running for hours. As they ran through the maze of trails he continued to take potshots at her fleeing form. She turned around a sharp bend on the trail only to come face to face with Thomas.

"You stay right there, bitch! I loved you, you should have never tried to leave!" He screamed at her as he took aim.

"Thomas, don't do this…" she said in a calm voice even though she was feeling anything but calm at the time. She slowly began to back up, trying to get closer to the bend of the trail so she can run.

He gave her another insane smile. "Goodbye." He said in a singsong voice as he pulled the trigger.

Tifa tried to move when she heard the shot but instantly a blinding pain filled her senses, radiating from the lower right side of her abdomen, but she didn't scream. She staggered back clutching her stomach in an attempt to staunch the blood flow.

Unknown to the wounded fighter, she was moving closer and closer to the edge of the trail. Thomas aimed the gun at her once more but before he could pull the trigger, Tifa lost her footing and fell with a short, blood-curdling scream and landed hard on a small rocky ledge fifteen feet below the trail.

Pain once again made itself known as she felt the bone in her left leg snap under the impact. She let out a cry of pain as she lay on her back, staring into the night skies over Mount Nibel. 'I really am going to die…' she thought.

Thomas' smirking face appeared over the trail edge looking down at her bloody and broken form. "Tsk, tsk…It's too bad the fall didn't kill you. I guess I'll have to finish the job." He said aiming the gun at her head.

She heard the gun cock and then heard his voice once more.

"What in the hell are you doin' here!?" Thomas raged.

Tifa closed her eyes tight when heard a gun blast above. Thomas cried out in pain and another shot was heard followed by a deafening silence. Dizziness began to dominate her senses and the pain level was increasing. Suddenly she heard someone leap down from the trail above and felt tears streaming down her cheeks from her tightly closed eyes.

"Please don't kill me…" She said, her voice quiet and slightly slurred.

She heard the figure crouch next to her and she tried to move away but a hand held her still.

"Tifa, I have no intention of harming you." The voice said.

Tifa winced as she felt something pressed against her gunshot wound. She manages to open her eye and lifts a hand to push the hair away from the face of her savior. The wounded fighter gave a weak smile. "Vincent…"

The darkness encroached in on her senses as she lost consciousness, her hand falling to the cold rock.

Vincent carefully lifts the woman, grateful that she is unconscious and not feeling the pain as he races back down to the small town below, heading for the small, recently built hospital.

See disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1 and AN's at the end of the story.


	3. Surgery

Chapter 3: Surgery

Vincent entered the emergency room carrying the brown-haired woman; he was swarmed by numerous doctors and nurses. They led him to one of the rooms where he sat Tifa on the stretcher and they immediately went to work on her. He looked down at the pale face of his friend and comrade and felt guilt settle in his chest.

"Mister…" A nurse came forward and caught his attention.

Vincent nodded to her in acknowledgment. "Valentine."

"Mr. Valentine." She looked at him, thinking the name sounded familiar. "You'll have go to the waiting area so the doctor's can work but first, I need to get some information on the patient."

He nodded and they walked to an unoccupied room. They both took their seats and she pulled out a pen.

"What's her name?"

"Tifa Lockheart." He said in his usual monotone.

The nurse looked up to him as her eyes widened slightly. "Tifa Lockheart of Avalanche? You're part of the group too right?"

Vincent nodded.

The nurse gave herself a mental shake. "Okay. Can you tell me what happened Mr. Valentine?"

"I was returning to the Shinra Mansion from the Nibel Mountains when I heard a gunshot followed shortly by the sound of falling rock and a scream. I approached and found Thomas Callahan approaching the edge of the trail and aiming a gun over the edge. He said told her that he was going to finish the job but he was distracted by my approach. He aimed his weapon at me in I fired my weapon at him." He said, gesturing to the Death Penalty attached to his hip.

"It hit him and the shoulder and he tried to fire at me again, I shot him once more. You will find his body approximately one mile into the mountains on the northern trail." He said coolly.

"I approached the trail edge and saw Tifa lying on a rocky ledge, fifteen feet below the trail. She was going into shock and lost consciousness. I picked her up and brought her here."

The nurse looked startled at his tale and cleared her throat. "How is this Thomas Callahan related to Ms. Lockheart?"

"They were in a relationship."

"Okay Mr. Valentine." She looked out the slightly open door and saw the staff quickly wheeling Tifa to the operating room. "They are taking her to surgery now. I will take you to the waiting room."

=-=Three hours later=-=

Vincent sat in the surgery waiting room of Nibel hospital after talking to the police, identifying Thomas' body and filling out hospital paperwork. The gunman pulled his PHS from his pocket pressing a purple button.

"Hello? It's late and this better be good." Cloud's groggy voice came through the phone.

"Where are you?" Vincent asked.

"Vincent? We left yesterday morning, we're in Costa at the condo, why?"

Vincent her Aerith ask the swordsman who was on the PHS. "How soon can you return to Nibelheim?" The gunman asked.

"Well, if I call Cid, we can be there by morning."

"You need to get here as soon as possible. Tifa has been shot."

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Vincent heard the phone beep telling him that Cloud had put the phone on speaker mode.

"Thomas shot her in the Nibel Mountains and she fell of the trail. I brought her to Nibel hospital and she is in surgery now."

"Oh my god!" Aerith said.

"Where is that son of a bitch?!" Cloud snarled.

"Dead." Vincent said quietly.

"You killed him?" Cloud asked.

Vincent sighed. "Yes. He was trying to kill her. When I approached him, he attempted shoot me on two different occasions."

"I would have killed him myself…" Cloud mumbled.

"Vincent, what's her condition?" Aerith asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"The doctors have not come to speak with me as of yet. She was shot in the abdomen and her leg was broken in the fall. As far as any other injuries, I am not certain at this time."

"Okay, Vince. We'll call the others and we should be there by morning. Please call us when you find out more." Cloud said somberly.

"I shall."

Vincent turned of the PHS and sighed, his body suddenly feeling weary. He looked at the double doors that lead to the surgery suite and thought of the woman who was fighting for her life.

Over the last few months, Vincent had grown fond of the fighter, but his feeling seemed to go beyond a mere fondness. She was the only one who truly knew what he was going through. She knew what it was like to love someone and not have that person return those feelings. During all the time that he spent with her, he noticed that the pain that he felt over Lucrecia, was beginning to subside slightly, and that was something that he was grateful for.

The gunman had spent the last thirty years of his life, punishing himself over a love that he never really had. He was finally starting to see that Lucrecia never loved him and that he was just more…convenient at the time than Hojo was. To this day, he could not see why she had fallen for the mad professor or why she had allowed herself to be injected with the cells of that vile creature. She had turned down someone who truly loved her for someone who only lusted for her and wanted to use her body.

After he was finally able to break out of the coffin, he chose to stay there in his own self inflicted hell atoning for the sins that he thought he had committed against her, but they were for naught. To put it simply, the scientist had used him, but he could not feel any malice towards her for what she put him through.

Simply spending time with the burgundy eyed fighter made him realize what he couldn't on his own.

'Tifa is an amazing woman.' He thought to himself. She had lost the love of her life but fought the pain and sorrow to be happy for Cloud. Not only that, she also didn't let her pain come between the strong friendship that she had with Cloud's true love, Aerith. From what she had told him, there were times where she just wanted to run away from all they hurt and pain that being around them caused, but she just couldn't do it because she loved Cloud and Aerith so much.

When she told him this, that's when he saw the true strength in this woman and felt a forgotten sensation, long removed, stir deep within him as he realized that she was much stronger than he.

Then there was Thomas Callahan…

Vincent noticed things began to change when she began dating Callahan. When the relationship started, he could tell that she was happy and had stated to move on. However, as the months wore on, she seemed different.

She would still come and visit him and they would spend time together but when it came time for her to go to her home, she hesitated. Over the last few weeks, she had lost weight and her once cream-colored skin faded to its current pale, seemingly translucent tone. He had grown concerned over her actions and felt that there was something wrong in her relationship with Thomas. He did not like Callahan, and knew that the man didn't like him. He didn't like Tifa's beau because on some level, he reminded Vincent of Hojo. Both Hojo and Callahan started the relationship off by treating their women like queens. They did anything for them, but as the relationship intensified the women began to suffer.

This though made Vincent wonder what exactly happened between Tifa and Thomas. 'I will ask her when she has recovered.' He thought.

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and the epilogue for the AN's

Don't forget to review.


	4. Prognosis

a=-=

Chapter 4: Prognosis

Vincent was dozing when he felt someone plop next to him on the couch. His claret eyes snapped open to see amused gray eyes staring back.

"Hey Vinnie, how ya doing?" She asked giving him a half hug.

He looked around and saw his fellow Avalanche members taking seats around the waiting room then looked back to the little ninja. "I am fine."

Reeve sat next to Yuffie on the couch and she hopped on his lap. "How is she doing?" Reeve asked.

"The doctor hasn't come out yet." The gunman said.

Yuffie looked at the dark man with concern. "How long has she been in surgery?"

"Since midnight."

Barret scratched his head. "Spike only said that Tifa was hurt, He didn't really say what happened."

Vincent told the group what happened on the on the trail. Cid, Barret, Cloud and even Reeve had murderous sneers on their faces as murmured ways they would have killed the man if he were still alive. He also told them about the police investigation in which he was cleared of any wrongdoing and the recovery of Thomas' body.

When Vincent finished telling his story, the doctor entered the waiting room from the surgery suite. "Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent sat up and nodded before the doctor continued. "I've come to give you an update." He looked at the others in the room. "You are Tifa's friends from Avalanche, are you not?"

Everyone nodded.

The doctor took a vacant chair. "As Mr. Valentine told you, Tifa was shot, in the lower part of her abdomen. The bullet did some damage to her large intestine after the bullet ricocheted off her hip bone, causing a fracture to form. Her left leg was broken in the fall but it was not as severe as we first believed.

"All of the damage has been repaired and considering the severity of her injuries, she is doing quite well. We've use the properties of the Full Cure materia to speed up her healing time. She will have pain for the next two weeks while her bones fully heal, but the internal injuries should be completely healed within 4 days, baring no complications. Tifa will have to stay in the hospital at least that long. We will provide her with a wheelchair to use when she is well enough to go home."

Cloud ran his hand through his hair. "Is she awake?"

The doctor brightened slightly. "Yes, she's been awake since she came out of surgery. That was two hours ago. Mr. Valentine, she wishes to see you. The rest of you can see her in a moment."

Vincent stood and followed the doctor through the double door.

Vincent walked into Tifa's room and paused at her bedside. Relief washed over him as he looked down at her serene form. She was alive and at the moment, it was all that mattered to him. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly made his way back to the door.

"Vincent…"

He returned to her bedside at the sound of her whisper. Looking down at her, Vincent saw her eyes open lazily and a slight smile spread across her face at the sight of him. He placed his hand over hers. "How are you feeling Tifa?"

"Fine. I just want to get out of here…I don't like hospitals." She said with a shaky voice.

"Tifa, lying is not your one of your stronger attributes. Are you in any pain?"

She shook her head slowly. "No pain…I feel numb. The nurse said it's the pain medication… Vincent, I can't stay in here…I have to get out." She said as she began to struggle to sit up. She let out a whimper when a wave of pain snuck past the effects of the pain medication.

Vincent laid her back down. "You cannot leave yet, you are not well. Why do you wish to leave?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

A tear escaped her eye and she took a deep breath. "My mother died in the hospital at Rocket Town. I have been afraid of them ever since."

"Tifa, there is nothing for you to fear here. The doctors are here to help you and you also have the support of the others and myself. You only have to stay for four days."

She was silent for a moment. "Thank you for saving my life Vincent."

The crimson-eyed man shook his head. "There is no need to thank me."

"Yes there is. I do have a question for you though."

He nodded and waited silently for her to continue.

"Why were you in the mountains?" Tifa asked, the curiosity clearly evident in her voice.

"Reeve asked me to travel to the reactor and check on the progress of its dismantling. He was detained in Junon and needed its status. I was coming back when I heard a scream." He didn't need to continue. Tifa nodded her head weakly.

Tifa's hand rose gently squeezed Vincent's arm as he looked into her eyes seeing the gratitude within. He nodded and sat with her in silence each drawing on the other's strength. Tifa and Vincent glanced up when there was a knock on the door.

Vincent stood before calling to the visitor. "Come."

The same nurse who admitted Tifa to the emergency room, entered. "Miss Lockheart, there's a group wishing to visit, should I send them in?"

Tifa nodded and rest her head back on the pillow as her friends came in, offering their support and wishes for a speedy recovery.

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer and the epilogue for the AN's

Don't forget to review.


	5. Accidental Admissions

Chapter 5: Accidental Admissions

After four days, Tifa Lockheart was released from the hospital. Cloud and Aerith walked beside her Vincent pushed her in the hospital provided wheelchair as the made their way to her home. Reeve, Yuffie, Cid, Barret and Nanaki had left shortly after she was discharged because of prior engagements that they couldn't miss. Tifa was sad to see them go but glad that she did get a chance to see them, despite the circumstances.

The door was opened and Tifa was grateful to see that the blood and broken items from that horrible night were no longer present. Because of Tifa's temporary wheelchair confinement, the living room had been rearranged slightly and small bed was set up against a vacant wall. Luckily, there was a bathroom on this floor or she would've had a hell of a time trying to make her way up and down the stairs.

"Home sweet home." Tifa said dryly as Vincent wheeled her into the kitchen. Cloud and Aerith were making last few changes in the living room to make her ability to move about the first floor of her home easier.

Vincent locked the brakes on her wheelchair met her red-brown orbs. "I will return shortly." She nodded and he disappeared back into the living room.

Vincent walked back into the living room and nodded at the adjustments that were made to the small space. He knew that Tifa was not happy with her limited mobility but the changes to the space would allow her to maneuver her chair around for the next week, then she would be able to use the crutches the hospital was sending over.

Aerith motioned for him to come over to the corner where they were standing. "Vincent, I don't think that she should be alone right now." She said with a worried look on her face.

Vincent nodded. "I agree. I will stay with her for now." He said flatly.

"We'll come back later to check in on you two. Call us on the PHS if you need anything." Cloud said as he and Aerith went to the door and closed it gently behind them.

He stood silently for a few moments before he heard a strangled cry from Tifa. He rushed into the kitchen to find her starting at nothing with glassy, hollow eyes and a horrified expression on her face. This disturbed the gunman greatly to see Tifa like this. Besides the look of terror, her eyes looked lifeless, almost as if it had been sucked away by some unknown foe.

Vincent crouched down in front of her and gently touched her arm with his organic hand and received no response. "Tifa are you okay?"

The martial artist jumped and put her hand to the cheek that Thomas had slapped as tears slowly began to travel an unfamiliar course down her pale cheeks. Tifa rarely cried, she avoided doing so at all cost simply because it made her feel weak. Her eyes refocused and stared down at the face of the handsome gunman who was still crouched before her.

"Tifa, what happened?" He asked, allowing a small amount of emotion to creep into his voice.

"I…I was remembering…you know, what happened that night…" She said after taking a shuddering breath.

_THIS IS YOU OPPROTUNITY TO FIND OUT, MASTER._ Chaos said from deep within Vincent's mind.

He gave a mental nod to the demon before focusing on the woman in the wheelchair before him. "Tifa, would you like to tell me what happened that night?" He asked in a quiet tone.

She tipped her head back to gaze at the ceiling for a moment to compose herself. "Over the last few weeks he was becoming more and more violent. He began to drink a lot more and it was beginning to scare me. I was loosing sleep and I couldn't eat…" she paused for a moment. "I decided that our relationship needed to end so that night, I was waiting for him here in the kitchen and he finally stumbled in completely wasted."

She blushed at the next part of the story but kept going. "He wanted to go upstairs and began to fondle my breasts. I pulled out of his reach and told him that I thought we shouldn't see each other anymore." She shuddered. "I don't think I'll ever forget the look in his eyes when he started laughing.

"He had been accusing me of having an affair for some time at that point and he said 'Oh, I see, so now you decide to leave me for your fuck buddy.' I kept telling him that there was not one else but he wouldn't listen and we began to circle the table." She sighed and closed her eyes. "He accused me of having an affair with you and said that he was prepared for this day. I was so angry and scared I told him to get his shit and get out of my house. He charged at me and we fell to the floor…that's when he started hitting me in my face."

Her eyes remained close as she continued to tell her story. "He called me a whore and said that I wasn't gonna get away that easily." Tifa heard the faint sound of metal on metal, but continued. "I was so angry, I began to fight back, I broke his nose and maybe a few ribs but just as I was about to run out the door, I heard a gun cock. He said that he was going to kill me, then Aerith and Cloud…and you." She said the last part so quietly he had to strain to hear it.

"I made it to the door and ran from the house. I didn't want to take a chance by running to the mansion or Cloud's house so I ran to the mountains where he eventually caught up with me…I asked him not to shoot me but he did…and well you know what happened after that. I don't remember what happened after I fell, but I do remember the look in his eyes…he was insane Vincent."

She opened her eyes to see Vincent's crimson orbs glowing a bloody red. He was furious. She glanced down and finally saw what the scraping noise was, he had his claw clenched and the metal fingertips of his artificial limb were scraping against his palm. She looked down at the table top, feeling incredibly weak. "Vincent, you're angry with me…I am sorry for dragging you into that. It's just that I really like spending time with you and he took it all the wrong way…I put the lives of my closest friends in jeopardy just because I was stupid enough to get involved with -"

Vincent placed a finger to her lips as the glow of his eyes subsided and returned to their usual claret color. "I enjoy your company as well Tifa. I am not nor was I ever angry with you for any reason. I am grateful that I was there in the mountains that night…" He snarled. "It is that Son of a Bitch Callahan that I am angry with…along with myself."

She looked up at him ready to speak but the look of sorrow in his eyes told her to listen to what he had to say.

"He was so much like Hojo…I didn't want what happened to Lucrecia to happen to another woman that I love, so I began to withdraw thinking that it would keep you safe." In an unusual display of emotion, Vincent's eyes widened when he realized what he had said. He had just admitted to himself and to the beautiful fighter sitting before him, that he loved her. Vincent drew in a shuddering breath. "You could have been killed and it would have been my fault for not voicing my concerns sooner."

Tifa sat stunned at the admission the gunman had accidentally made. "You…you love me?

Vincent looked down to his folded hands in silence trying to corral his rampant thoughts. "Yes." He said with sadness clearly evident in his voice.

"I was telling myself that the feelings that I had for you were those of admiration and friendship because I will still engulfed within the shadow of my past relationship with Lucrecia. I could not see the truth." He sighed. "In spending time with you, I was finally forced to see the truth about Lucrecia. Though I still care for her, I do not love her."

Tifa gave him a watery smile. "Vincent, I care for you also…I have fallen in love with you, but it will take me time to get over what has happened. I know it's unfair of me to ask you to wait but I just need some time to heal from what he did to me. I want to give you all of the love that I have been harboring but in order to do that, I need to do this first."

Vincent nodded and Tifa rolled forward to take his claw and his hand in hers and pressed her forehead against his. "Tifa, I have not qualms about waiting." Vincent freed on hand and unclipped his cloak then dipped his head and gently pressed his lips to hers, taking pleasure in the sweet taste of her lips.

Tifa was overwhelmed at the sensation that emerged inside her body as she deepened the kiss. It just felt so right to be with him like this. She wanted more, but now would not be the right time.

The kiss was broken, both sides panting heavily and staring into one another's eyes. Tifa's eyes widened as she saw Vincent give her a full, genuine smile for the first time.

"I love you." He said in a whisper.

Vincent pushed Tifa into the living room and helped her onto the bed. The couch was a bit too firm at the moment. Her hip had begun to throb and her leg was aching mercilessly. Vincent knew she was in pain and without prompting; he went to the kitchen and quickly returned with her medication and a glass of water.

Tifa accepted the items gratefully and made quick work of them. She looked up to the cloak-less man and gestured to a spot on bed next to her.

"Vincent, there something I need to ask you."

"Yes?"

He saw a frown form on her face as she spoke. "What happened to Thomas? Did the police catch him? Is Reeve setting up a trial for him? No one told me and I don't remember much of what happed after I fell."

He looked at her in shock. He had not realized that no one had told her what happened. He took her hand in his and looked to her. "Tifa, Callahan is dead." He said plainly.

"You killed him?" She said in an approximation of his emotionless monotone.

"Yes."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Vincent I don't think that even jail time or even time in an asylum would have helped him. The man was far beyond help."

He nodded in agreement and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

See disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1

AN:

Oh My GOSH! I was typing this chapter at about 3:30 this morning and drinking my Pepsi when I fell asleep and had the weirdest dream last night…

I was dreaming that Sephy was sitting in a sitting in a kiddy pool in my bedroom wearing a g-string and pouring Pepsi all over his body. Then my dad came into my room and looked at Seph and said "hello Seph," but he turned around and looked out the door to my younger brother and said "I don't think your sister would appreciated it if she knew you were in here reading her story while she was asleep."

I threw a shoe at my brother and hit him in the head before my dad closed the door and then I woke up.

I looked at my computer screen and half of the entire story had been deleted. I was frantic…all that work, gone and I couldn't use the undo button! Thank god for Autosave and gateway goback...I was able to recover everything.

I know now not to drink Pepsi before bed…although I wouldn't mind seeing Sephy do that…

Anyway, please review

Ja Ne

Ezri-Candy  
aka Freaky Dreamer


	6. I Don't Want Your Friendship

Chapter 6: I Don't Want Your Friendship

_NOTE: Because this story was removed, this lemon has been edited. You can find a link to the original version in my profile that will take you to the unedited Media Miner version of this chapter._

_Warning: This chapter contains lemony content. If you find this offensive please do not read past the long_

_=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= divider and move to the next chapter._

Night began to fall as Tifa sat on her couch thinking about Vincent.

The gunman had been undeniably patient as she tried to achieve the closure that she spoke of two months ago when she had been released from the hospital. She was thankful of the silent support that he had given her during this time. Though there were still passionate kisses that usually left them both breathless and gentle embraces, he gave her space and never pushed for anything more, allowing her to dictate the progress of their relationship.

Cloud and Aerith had been there also and the four of them had spent a considerable amount of time with each other, but the couple had no idea of the depth of her and Vincent's progressing relationship. But then again, they did not show any outward signs of love in the couple's presence. The actions only showed that they had and undoubtedly strong platonic relationship.

Reeve and Yuffie were both frequent visitors, their relationship was also flourishing…it was almost as if fate itself had stepped in to unite those two. If someone would have come to her during their journey and told her that The most powerful (yet humble) and inspirational leader that Shinra has ever known and the future leader of the Nation of Wutai would have fallen in love, she would have had them committed. Tifa was extremely happy at how things were working out for her friends and she could see both couples happily married within a year.

But as Tifa sat on the couch today, she found that she no longer wanted that platonic relationship with Vincent…she was ready. She was ready to take that next step and her relationship with the gunman. Though what happened that night would always be with her, she accepted that. The nightmares had finally stopped and she was no longer uncomfortable being around men outside of her group of friends. Tifa bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes, sending a prayer for the soul of the demented and warped man who had caused her so much pain.

There was a knock at the door and Tifa smiled knowing exactly who it was. She stood from her seat and quickly made her way to the door, admitting the raven-haired gunman into her home. She looked up at him and placed her hands on her hips. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can use the key?"

He gave her a slight smile, but no answer as he pocketed his glove, unbuttoned his cloak, placing it on the coat rack and toed of his boots, not wanting to track rainwater on her carpet.

"I made a quick dinner if you'd like to join me." She said with her heart pounding as she looked her handsome gunslinger.

Vincent nodded. "Thank you."

Dinner was excellent as always as Vincent watched the fighter that sat across from him. In the last twenty-four hours, he could see the change in her demeanor and it made him wonder what had brought it on. He stood and cleared the dishes from the table and turned to find Tifa staring at him, blushing.

'Yes, a definite change…' Vincent thought to himself and smiled at her. "What is it Tifa?"

She said nothing as she stood and took his claw in her hand and lead him to the couch. She gave him a slight push and he landed on the couch with a small thud. His eyes widened slightly at her actions and her seductive smile ignited a fire deep within him as he waited quietly for her to speak.

Tifa sat next to him and snaked her small arm around his waist. "Vincent, over these last two months you have been so helpful and a great friend, but Vincent, I don't want your friendship anymore." She saw the crestfallen look on his face and reached up to cup his chin, feeling his muscles clench beneath her hand. She forced him to look deep into her eyes. "I want much more than your friendship. I want your love, I am ready…I want to spend my life with you, Vincent Valentine."

Vincent's heart soared as the words tumbled from her mouth. She let out a squeal of surprise when his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his lap and kissing her deeply. His hands traveled down her sides causing her to giggle within their kiss when Vincent's hands brushed against a particularly ticklish spot before coming to rest on her hips. He turned her small body so she was now sitting on his muscular thighs, then broke this kiss, both panting.

Tifa gazed into his eyes. They were half hidden by his heavy eyelids but that did nothing to hide the warm red glow and dilated pupils. She hugged him, burying her face in the hollow area between his neck and shoulder. She shiver wend down her spine when he nibbled on her earlobe and trailed kisses down the side of her neck and his hand traveled down her back.

"Mmm…Vincent…" She moaned as he nipped at her sensitized flesh. Reluctantly, she pulled herself from her lap holding her hand out to him.

Vincent sat in a daze before reaching out and taking her small hand in his. Tifa pulled him to his feet and led him up the stairs and to his bedroom.

Tifa pulled Vincent into her room and pushed him against the door, shutting it in the process. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as he drew her body flush against him. Vincent captured her lips and explored her mouth gently, allowing everything that was Tifa to saturate his senses.

The gunman broke the kiss and brought his hand to the button of her jeans and paused waiting for her permission. Tifa gave him a smile and nod as he made short work of the button and zipper, allowing her to step out of her loose jeans. He lifted the featherweight fighter and felt her toned legs wrap around his waist as he pushed her against wall. Tifa pulled her top and sports bra over her head and tossed them to the side. She smiled when she saw Vincent's eyes go wide before laying a trail of butterfly kisses from her collarbone to the valley between her breasts.

"Perfect…" He murmured as his lips caressed her skin.

Tifa let out a gasp at the sensation of his mouth exploring her. His claw was braced against the wall as his hand massaged her hip working its lower. She tossed her head back and moaned as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Vincent…please…." She murmured in his ear.

His head rose from his exploration and placed a kiss on her shoulder. "Tell me what you want love." He coaxed her quietly.

"Vincent…I want you…please…" She held on to him as he carried her and placed her on her feet in front of the bed.

They quickly removed his clothing and pushed the rest of hers to the floor. Tifa turned him and pushed his back against the mattress, then gave him an evil smile.

He watched in anticipation as she turned out the light and slowly came to lay beside him. Her hands explored his body causing him to jump and squeeze his eye shut tightly. He cried out when the exquisite sensations began to overload his senses.

The pleasure he was feeling was amazing and he was close…too close. He gently pulled Tifa up and rolled her onto her back. He let out a strained grunted when he felt his length brush against her thigh.

He made his way down her body and looked in her burgundy eyes and smirked. "My turn."

Vincent took his time as he mapped her body. He felt her soft skin with his lips and tasted her with his tongue. A strong hand massaged and teased her, his fingers pinching and probing her body. Tifa's back arched off the bed and she screamed as the waves of pleasure rocked her very being. Boneless, she fell back to the mattress

The fighter was panting heavily as she felt him move back up her body and saw his passion filled eyes towering over her. She felt his firmness slide through her folds and enter her body slowly. Tifa nodded as he buried himself deep within her body pausing to allow her body to adjust to his size.

He growled as her legs circled his waist as the moved within her, the sensation overwhelming his sense. Their bodies fit together like pieces of a puzzle, arching and dipping against one another. Tifa's body clamped down as she screamed out in ecstasy.

"Vincent, I love you!"

Her words brought him over the edge and his life flowed into her womanhood. "Planet! Tifa love…" His words were cut off when a loud groan escaped his lips. Vincent forced open his tightly closed eyes to look at his loved.

He collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her breasts. "Words alone could not express the love I feel for you."

She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. "I think your saying it just fine Vince."

Vincent shifted his weight slightly and held her in his warm embrace. "Night love."

See disclaimer at the beginning of chapter 1 and AN's at the end of the story.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Vincent and Tifa's love blossomed and much to the pleasure of their friends.

Tifa moved into the Mansion with Vincent but kept her parents home, she just couldn't bring herself to sell it so she rented it to a nice couple and their daughter who had been trying to start a new life after their home in Midgar was destroyed.

They married six months later in a small ceremony at the Shinra Mansion, two months before Reeve and Yuffie and three months before Cloud and Aerith. Tifa was right…they had all married within the year.

The End

NOTE 8/20/04: This story was removed by the evil admins at because some dick reported it. You can find a link to the unedited version in my profile.

Note 7/23/04: I will be making a sequel to this story as soon as I finish the three others that I'm working on right now.

AN: Okay, I could NOT think of a title for this story but one day I was watching TV and that Heineken commercial came on, you know, the one where they guy goes "Dude where's the salsa" and the other guy goes "Behind the Heineken." Well when they show the computer as he's downloading his free music, the band that he's downloading is called Emerge… and I thought about it for a moment and said "hey, that actually sounds good…from the tragedy in Teef's life emerges true love."

Anyway, I really really wanna know what ya'll think about this story. I know the epilogue was very short, but if I actually did what I wanted to do and keep going, this story would probably end up as long as A. Smiling.

Feel free to email me and tell me if something should be considered for change.

Til the next episode…

Ezri-Candy


End file.
